


May I have this dance?

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Labyrinth
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Prom Night, disaster nught, dont stop believing, flirty waitresses, jareth to the rescue, modern (sorta), omg cliche, owl snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: It's Sarah's prom night! But things don't go as planned but luckily Jareth shows up and saves the night....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hate me for cliche dialect and horrible stereotypes later...

Prom...Every high school girl’s pivotal moment  
The Dresses  
The date  
The Hair and Make-up   
And the dancing!

A night to remember for years to come! Next to graduation it’s the most important day of anyone’s high school career and supposed to the best.

And for high school Senior Sarah Williams it started out like any ordinary teenagers prom night. Gaggling with her friends over who their dates were, helping with hair and makeup and of course comparing under bits and melting over each others dresses.

“Oh come on Sarah let’s see it!” Prodded Angie, one of Sarah’s 2 best friends.  
Sarah blushed as she walked out of the bathroom wearing the ivory white ball gown with large puffy sleeves and a midnight blue ribbon at the waist.

The other two women gaped in shock.

“That is GORGEOUS!” Squealed Chrissy, Sarah’s other best friend.  
“It must have cost a fortune!” Exclaimed Angie as she watched sarah twirl in the princess worthy gown.

Sarah blushed and covered he face with her gloved hands,

“Where did you get that?” asked Chrissy, who was clearly drooling.

“The thrift store…” Sarah said meekly

“Wait isn’t that the identical version of the dress you described from your dream?” asked Angie as she teased her hair a little bit more.

“It’s close enough, just missing the long sleeves and this dress is white not silver but It was $35 and didn't need tailored. So I went with it.”

“Steve is going to go gaga!” Angie giggled, and just as she finished talking the doorbell went off, announcing that Girls’ dates had arrived.

Even though there was an 45 minutes before the prom offically started, the girls needed the extra time for pictures and mothers gushing over their babies last high school dance.

By the time the Teens had actually arrived at the high school to dance they were 5 minutes late…  
“Remind me of this night when we were getting ready for graduation!” Sarah joked as the Clutch of teens headed into the school.

Tiem seemed to fly by as the kids danced and got jiggy with the tunes and grooved to beat!

It was an hour into the dance when Sarah and her group of girls headed into the bathroom to fix their hair and makeup.

“This is like a dream come true!” Squealed Angie as she sniffed her coarsage and twirled in the mirror.

“I wish this night would last forever!” Chrissy said dreamily, putting her head on Sarah’s shoulder but suddenily she jerked her head up and mentioned something about needing to check the time.

“So Sarah has steve tried to... you know...kiss you?” Giggled Angie nosily.

“Shhhh! Keep your voice down! And no i haven’t seen him much tonight. He went to get punch like 10 minutes ago and havent seen him since...Kinda weird but boys will be boys.” Sarah said casually.

Suddenly Chrissy came bolting into the bathroom out of breath and eyes bigger than her hair.

“Uh Sarah You’re going to want to come see this!” And with that the two other women followed their friend out of the bathroom and into a disaster.

There in the middle of the dance floor was Steve lip locked with the Prom queen Candy.

Sarah dropped her punch cup, sending juice everywhere. Her stomach dropped and he brain went nmb as tears threaten to well up.

Athough she was speechless Chrissy and Angie were not,

“You two timing Jerk!” Screamed Angie as she shoved the sleazy Baseball player, knocking him to the ground.

Sarah rushed over and pulled her friend away as Angie was about to body slm the asshole.

“What the fuck?!What are you doing that for? Stop!” Screamed Candy as she watched the scene play out.

“You wre Kissing MY best friend’s date!” yelled Angie as Sarah restrained the enranged woman.  
“Wiat you had a date ALREADY? YOU BASTARD!” Yelled Candy as she grabbed a cup of punch from a random passer by and dumped it on Steve.

“BREAK IT UP! EVERYONE OUTSIDE!” Yelled a Chaperon as they herded the teens outside and off the dancefloor.

10 minutes later Sarah pulled herself away from the group and sat down alone on a bench, tears escaped form her eyes as she pulled her knees up to her chest and hid her face in her dress.

Suddenly a leather gloved hand was placed on her shoulder. Sarah brushed the hand off but didn' bother to see who the hand belt need to as she really didn't care. Not only had she lost her date but also what was supposed to one of the best nights of her life was now one of the worst.

“Can' you just please go away? I'm not in the mood to talk, I just need to be alone.”  
Again the leathe gloved hand returned to her shoulder.

“Why is that you cry my precious?” Whispered a dream like voice in her ear.   
Sarah jerked her head up and groaned,

“Oh god not you! Why is this happening?!”

“Now now Precious no need to cry. Tell me why are you out here alone weeping when you should be having the most magical night of your life?”

“Like youd care!” Sarah spat bitterly.

The goblin king sighed and started rubbing the woman's back.

“Obviously I do care, I'm here aren't I?” Jareth reached into the pocket inside his suit and produced a hanky.

Sarah sniffles and begrudgingly accepted the offering.

After wiping her eyes and nose she started to talk.

“I caught my date making out with another girl in the middle of the dance floor.” She said throwing her hands up in the air.

Jareth’s face soured and his eyes turned a very dark blue.

“Who would dare to be that stupid to betray my champion? Tell me his name Sarah and I can make him..disappear!”

Sarah shook her head,

“I don't want him to die! I just...I just want to go hone and forget about tonight!”

Jareth pulled the weeping woman in for a hug.

“How about we make the most of the rest night together? Just you and me precious.”

Sarah pulled away and gave the King a skeptical look.

“I'm not sleeping with you!”

Jareth laughed and gesture to the school with his hand,

“No no silly girl..I was thinking a dance or two and then see where it goes from there.”  
Sarah narrowed her eyes suspiciously,

“What's your price Goblin King?”

Jareth hummed in amusement.

“You know me too well Precious...How abou I give you a kiss?”

Sarah raised an eyebrow giving off a questioning look.

“One kiss? That's it?”

Jareth nodded contently as tucked a loose strand of hair behind Sarah’s ear.

Sarah pondered the bargain for a moment befor she shrugged her shoulders.

“I guess it's okay...I mean the worst thing that could happen has happened so to hell with it! Might as well try to salvage what we can right? I mean this my last high school dance.”

Jareth smiled and purred contently as he stood up and offered his hand out to Sarah.

“So my lady, may I have this dance?”

 

 

 


	2. leave room for Jesus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got Jareth's age off of his wiki page and tbh his species is unknown but his age is roughly 1,300 years old....  
> The shit he must have seen.

Sarah grabbed his hand ano smiled a timid smile.

“Yes you may Good sir.”

The goblin king smirked as he bent his head down and kissed the woman's hand.

“Lets go dance the night away my queen.”

And with that he lead her into the school, just in time for a bit of swing music.Sarah gigglefled when he twirled and dipped her perfectly.

“Since when did you know how to dance?” Sarah giggle quietly in The kings ear.

“For one my precious I am royalty, it's naturally expected to know how dance and second I am roughly 1,300 years old. You learn a few what do you call it.. _moves_ when your my age.” Jareth said chuckling.  
Sarah gaped at him in pleasant shock.  
“1,300?”  
“Yes 1300 give s take a century or two.” Jareth teased as he nibbled on her ear.  
“Where you when I needed help with my history class?” Sarah joked lightly.

“Outside your window..”  
Sarah pulled her head away from his ear and stared at him in horror.

“Outside my window? What do you mean outside my window? My rooms on the second floor!” Jareth chuckled.

“You remember how there was an how sitting outside your window nearly every night for the past 3 years?”

“The barn owl that built a nest?! That was you?”  
Jareth nodded and chuckled wickedly.

“You really should think invest in thicker curtains.”

He teased as Sarah blushed furiously, ducking her head in his chest.

Soon the song ended and the two decided to get some punch and sit outside while they waited for the song to end.

“So what are your plans for the rest of the evening?” Jareth asked Casually as he took a sip of punch, grimacing at how sickeningly sweet the beverage was.  
“I was going to go to some after prom parties with my friends but I canceled that, so I guess go home and do some studying then head to bed...unless you got a better idea?”  
Jareth hummed thoughtfully,

“How about we go for what is the term you humans say “ _slice_ ’ of that pizza and Soda pop, is it?”  
Sarah chuckled amused as she listened to the king talk.  
“I call it Cola and I guess I just have to stop home and grab my wallet.”

“No need my Precious, I maybe from the underground but that doesn't mean that I don't carry your currency. Beside what kind of gentleman would I be if I made my lady pay?”

“Jareth you don't have to! My house is like 5 maybe 10 minutes away! It won't-”

“Nonsense my precious! Im paying and that's final!”  
Sarah rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
“Fine but next time we go out I’M paying!”  
Jareth grinned but didn't bother to call her out on what she said about a next time.  
Instead he smirked and caressed her cheek.  
“See isn't it better when you do things my way?”  
Sarah snerked and shook her head then looked up at the school.

“We should head back in, I think the song has maybe a minute left. Jareth nodded and stood up and offered Sarah his elbow as he escorted her into the school

As the two walked arm in arm back into the school other girls starEd and fluttered their eyelashes at Jareth. Sarah rolled her eyes bitterly and hastily gulped down her punch. Jareth wrapped his arm around his Sarah and pulled her into a hug.

“They can stare all they want but they will never have my attention.”

“But they look more put together and ,quite frankly fresher than me.”  
Jareth chuckled rubbed Sarah's back, calming her.

“Silly silly woman, they may look better but but they aren't nearly as beautiful as you. They aren't even hold a candle compared your blazing sun light. They aren't anything to me, they aren't you.”  
Sarah smirked and hid her face into his chest, blushing.

A few moments later the DJ announced that it was time for the last song, the two stepped out onto the dance floor and  
Jareth bowed to his queen as Sarah attemptes to curtsy and then gently The Gonlin King placed a gentle hand on the small of Sarah's back and pulled her in close, not once breaking eye contact.

Slowly Sarah rested her head on The goblin king’s chest and let him take the lead.

“Just a small town girl living a lonely world, took the midnight train goin anywhere...just a city boy born and raised in south Detroit took the midnight train goin anywhere.”

His heartbeat was calm and steady as the beating drums. He hummed the words in her ear, his rIgor hand rubbed little circles on the small of her back, while his left hand rested on her hip.

_“Some will win and some will lose! Some were born to sing the blues! Oh the story never ends, it goes on and on and on!”_

Sarah joined him for the last part of the chorus, their Eyes fixated on each other.

“Sarah.” Jareth whispered as he nuzzled her hair taking in her mouth watering scent making His heart ached with desire and devotion even more than it already was.

Sarah lifted her head up slowly and he tipped his head and leaned forward.  
When they were less than a breath away from each other Jareth spoke.

“My precious...may I kiss you?”

“You may my King.”

And with that Kareth pressed his lips against his, finally getting to taste her after waiting for wait flet like millenniums.

He hummed with delight as their kiss intensified. He lost track of time and himself before a chaperone came over and interrupted.

“Hey there kids! Leave room for Jesus will ya?” The chaperone chuckled teasingly as the two pulled away blushing.

Sarah blushed and nodded and hid her face behind gloves.

“It's okay you two but make sure to go under the bleachers or outside for that. Have a nice night and remanded no glove no love!”  
The chaperone joked clapping Jareth on shoulder as he walked away laughing.

 


	3. pizza and privacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fyi Jareth is telepathic

Jareth chuckled and pulled Sarah's hands away from her face so he could kiss her knuckles and palms.

“So you still up for that Slice?” He said warmly, Sarah nodded and took Jareth's elbow as they walked out of the School.

They paused for a moment so Sarah could talk to her friends before the headed to the nearest pizza joint.

The waitress noticed Jareth as soon as he had walked in the door, and like every other mortal woman (with the exception of Sarah) was star struck, she barely noticed Sarah as she lead the two to their seat and handed them a menu.

“Hey there, my name’s Genny and I'll be your waitress tonight, do you need a few minutes to look at the menu for your drinks?”

Jareth looked at Sarah who didn't seem to notice his stare as she was too busy looking for her drink.

“I'll have a-” she started to say before Jareth cut her off.

“We'll have your largest Root beer float please. With extra whipped cream please.” He said winking, maKing the already star struck waitress go all doe eyed and stumble over her words.

“One extra large root beer float coming right up! And uh remember if there's anything you need, don't hesitate to yell okay?” The Waitress said in an almost  
Too friendly of a tone.

Jareth chuckled and shook his head,

“Mortals..so easy….except for you my Precious.” He said taking Sarah’s ungloved hand and kissing it.  
  
“You're such a tease, you know this right?”  
Sarah said rolling her eyes light heartedly.

“Mmm whatever are you talking about my precious? I'm not teasing anyone...yet.” He winked and started looking his menu.

“So Jareth I have to ask...how did you know what I wanted?”

Jareth shrugged and gave her his smirk.

“Lets just say that you think very loudly.”  
Sarah caught on and blushed as she ducked her head behind her menu, making her companion snerk.

In a few minutes time the over friendly waitress was back with their straw and drink.

“So what can I get you tonight?”

Jareth looked at Sarah how decided to try out his little gift.

“I don't know, what are we having my dear?” SSarah said smirking, the waitress gave her a look of si as her eyes flickered between the two.

Jareth hummed and smiled,

“I'll be having a small pizza. My half is all veggie and My date will be having…” Jareth paused for a moment to look at Sarah.

“Her side with Extra Cheese, extra mushroom and Extra Spinach with tomato.”  
Sarah raised her eyebrows and smirked at the king, knowing he had gotten her order perfect.

The Waitress scribbled The order down rather bitterly and informed the two that she will be back with their meal and check shortly.

The two chuckled as the waitress walked away, suddenly Sarah’a face contorted into a look of confusion as she unsheathed the straw.

“Well that's off..” she said quietly,

“What is it my precious?”

“There's only one straw..”

Jareth shrugged and sighed.

“I guess we will have to share a straw..”

“I guess we will..it’s totally chill though. I mean we've already kissed and shared saliva. A straw is no big deal, right?”

Jareth chuckled and nodded, his eyes twinkling with amusement and contentment.

Sarah took the first sip and offered Kareth a sip, which he accepted.  
He hummed happily as he sipped at the creamy concoction.  
“There is some above ground foods that I actually enjoy and should grateful are only Available up here.”

“And why is that?”

“I would be rather large if I could have this delicious concoction when ever I wanted.”

They snickered at the kings joke, and were delighted when their food came soon after.

They talked as they ate, sharing stories of their past and what was going on in their worlds.

After getting the check cleared and their drink in a to go cup they started their journey back to Sarah's place.

“So are you going to introduce me to your parents?” Jareth said they walked through the night.

“They're not home...so no.”

“Oh so what are you going to do then?”

Sarah shivered a little and rubbed her arms as she answered.

“I was going to watch a movie alone in my room but things have..changed so I was wondering if you'd like to watch the movie with me...instead.” Jareth pulled off his jacket and wrapped around Sarah's shoulders like a true gentleman.

“Hmm...that sounds rather devious there my Precious. I mean you're home alone and inviting me a rather attractive young man up to your bedroom after having a rather tender night together..if I was anyone else Id suspect you were planning something naughty.” Jareth winked and wrapped his arm around Sarah's shoulder, pulling her in close so he could nuzzle her hair.  
Sarah coughed and felt her face heat up as she blushed.

“You think I'm going to try and… you know...get your pants?”  
Jareth chuckled and shrugged  
“That what it's sounding like my Precious.”  
“Well that good sir is the wrong Idea! I wasn't definitely not planning on sleeping with you..tonight as least.” She blushed and looked away from Jareth’s intense gaze.

“I will trust you on that my precious..” he snickered and let the conversation drift into a comfortable silence.

A few minutes later the two arrived at Sarah’s house where she pulled a key out from under the mat and ushered JAreth inside as she replaced the key and then shut the door.

“Shoes get taken off down here but we need to take them upstairs with us. Follow me if you will.”  
“Mom hiding the evidence now are we?” Jareth said teasingly as Sarah lead him up to her room.

 

 

 


	4. Sparky vampires and concerned owls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jareth and Sarah are home..alone and in her room....oh what shenanigans can happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the movie you're watching is what you think it is

“Bathroom is right across the hall, if you need anything let me know and I'll grab it. My neighbors are a little bit nosey and the last thing I need is from the to call my parents saying they saw a strange man in the house.”   
Sarah chuckled nervously as she grabbed her night clothes, a pair of night shorts and a plain white tank top.

“Would you like help with your dress?” Jareth said as he saw Sarah reaching for the zipper that was located in the back of her dress.  
“Thank you..” she whispered quietly as she turned her back towards Jareth.

He slowly pulled the zipper down to where it came to a stop just above her panties.

Unable to resist, he leaned forward and planted a small, delicate kiss on the back of Sarah's neck.

She shivered in delight, as he planted another on her shoulder.

Jareth huffed and sighed as he pulled away.

“You should get changed.” He whispered as he moved towards the bed.

Sarah blushed and dashed to the bathroom.

A few minutes later she returned with a clean face and dressed for bed but when she came back to her room she found that Jareth had also changed into more comfortable aboveground clothes.

He was wearing a white t shirt and black lounge pants and black socks.

“Made yourself at home?” Sarah teased as she hung up her dress and started taking out her fairly sized army of bobby pins from her hair.

“I like the decor..the light yellow walls and the cherry wood flooring.. classic combo with this rather quaint and I'm guessing handmade quilt. Very homey...so what film are we watching precious?”

Sarah sighed and brushed her hair before going over to her tv stand pulling a movie from the cupboard. She showed him the cover and was met with a look of confusion.

“What's this movie about exactly?”

“A 17 year old girl falls in love with a 107 year old guy and nearly because it...”

Jareth just nodded and handed the DVD back to Sarah who quickly popped it in and got the movie going before laying down next to Jareth.

Jareth planted a kiss on his Precious head before he planted another kiss on her ear.

He growled as he nuzzled her nrock and nobles her ear.

“My precious...may make a suggestion..”

“Mmmmm what is it?” She said as she pressed herself against his body.

“I think it's best if I transform into my owl form. I don't to tempt you into doing anything we might regret.”

Sarah nodded and rolled over so she faced him.

“Before you do that can I...can I kiss you?”

Jareth sighed and nodded, his hands pulled Sarah’s face to his, their lips finding each other and closing the distance.

Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck as thing heated up, letting out a soft moan as she exposed her neck to Jareth.

He ducked at her neck before stopping himself.

“We need to stop my precious.”  
Sarah sighed and pouted, earning a chuckle from Jareth.

“There will be other days and besides I don't want to rush things. Now is there anything you'd like to ask me before I turn myself?”

“Will you stay the night? Please?”  
Her voice was pleading with him and not out of lust but desperation.

“Sarah what's wrong?”

“Nothing it's just..I don't want to be alone. So will you stay please?”

Jareth scowled and put a hand on Sarah’s cheek.

“What's wrong my precious?”  
Sarah bit her lip and rolled over, her back to him.  
“I don't want to talk about, but just please stay…”  
Jareth pulled her in as close as he could, and wrapped an arm around her waist.  
“Would you rather tell me when I'm in my owl form?” Sarah hesitated before nodding.  
“Aright my precious, I will stay for night or how ever long you may want, sweet dreams my precious.”  
He said as he kissed her cheek before turning into an owl.

Instantly he was scooped up into Sarah's arms and given a kiss on the head and a head to tail petting.

Before speaking Sarah got the two in a comfortable position to watch the movie.

“So the reason I don't want to be alone is because I keep having this nightmare..” she paused and looked down at the owl snuggled into her arms.

“It's about the labyrinth. And it's not a nightmare in the traditional sense but it's still terrifying.” She sighed and kissed the owls head again before going back to petting the tinkly fluff ball in her arms and her eyes fixated themselves on to the movie.

“It starts out where I'm in a meadow and it's foggy, too foggy to see anything. I feel like I'm in danger, like the fog is suffocationng me. But despite not being able to see people, I know they're there. I can hear the breathing and laughing. Talking about how the wolf fell in love with the rabbit and how ugly the is compared to the wolf. And slowly the figures begin to show themselves as they come out of the fog. They're the same things from my dream about the ball and they pointed at me as they snicker at me.”

Sarah's heart rate started to climb as she continued.

“Behind me is this thing, I'm sure if it's a shadow or a demon or what but it's all black and it doesn't have a voice but I can hear it whisper in a language I've never heard before, I'm not sure if it's even from my world or if it from yours but I still know what it's saying. It's telling me to run. So I do but it seems like I'm not moving and the thing just laughs.”

Sarah’s voice starts to crack and fill with panic. Jareth gently presses his head against her chest and purrs, she looked down at him and smiled.

“I'm okay Jareth, but thank you.” She whispered as she kissed his cheek and started talking again.

“But somehow I start moving but still not getting away from this thing. And just as it's about to grab me, I see a wolf, and I feel like it knows me and for a brief second It locks eyes with me before lunging at the the thing and just as I'm about to get away...the thing kills the wolf...impaling it on its claws. I try to scream but as I open my mouth the thing grabs me and plunges me into darkness. But it doesn't leave me alone, instead it leaves me with the deadly body of the wolf, telling me that I must look at what I did. And I can weeping from the masked people.”  
Sarah started to cry as she finished talking, her tears roll down her cheeks and in to the owl.

Jareth hooted and nips at his human companion, trying to get her attention.

Sarah whimpered and pulled her little feather ball up to her face and buried her face into his feathers.

Slowly Sarah calmed down as she took deep breaths, inhaling the owls musky smell.

She pulled her face out of his feathers and laid her forehead against his, kissing his beak and head.  
The owl hooted and nibblew at her nose.

“Are those the equivalent of kisses? Are you giving me owl kisses?”

Jareth nods and chirps and twitters at her,

“Are you courting me?” Sarah says chuckling a tiny bit, she in return got a kiss and a hoot.

“I'm being hit on by an owl.” She sighed and shut of the movie before she got nestled down into the bed with her owl.

“Hoot”  
“I'm okay now. And yes you can cuddle up next to me you big baby.”   
The owl hooted happily and crawled under the blanket and curled up next to Sarah’s breast.

“Hopefulay the drears will be-” Sarah yawned before she finished talking.  
“Betweeter now that I have you.”  
“Hoot.”  
“I know and thank you for the most amazing night Jareth.”  
“Hoot.”  
“I'll talk to in the morning, sweet dreams my little owl.”  
“Hooot….”

 

 


End file.
